I Bruise Easily
by SSerenato
Summary: Of course she had to admit the fact that Meiling was older than her by many years, she still acted as she did then, soft-voiced and easily bruised.


Meiling immediately clutched at her joint, the scarlet red liquid pouring out from the opening. Her wails called for Hoa, for instant relief from pain. Of course all Hoa could do was bend over and comfort the young girl until Waaen or any of the other boys got their oldest brother, but regardless Hoa did try to find the nearest thing that would provide a sort of painkiller.

As Hoa, now no longer the little eight year old but now a full grown twenty-one year old woman, and recalling the memory always reminded her of what Meiling was, a gentle and soft young girl. Of course she had to admit the fact that Meiling was older than her by many years, she still acted as she did then, soft-voiced and easily bruised. If anything, the one change that she gained was being a very opinionated woman, and a strong hold on what she believes. Hoa can't decide whether or not that was a good thing.

Hoa tapped her fingers on the wood of the World Meeting table. What was the American saying, knock on wood? She applied this to her right now; maybe good luck will help her on this terrible journey inside her. Maybe this terrible feeling inside her will settle at the nights when they do become over-bearing.

"Doesn't Hui have something to say?" Meling always felt the need to speak for both their younger brother, Hui. When he wouldn't pipe up and give much needed answers to ridiculous problems the Westerners brought upon themselves, Meiling brought her distinct trait of eloquent speaking to help him. He refused this claim though, and continued to sit back in his chair, apathetic and maybe even a little miffed. Meiling frowned and looked back, her face giving out the words of great disappointment and anger. Hoa started to feel the exact same emotions weld up in her, however she pushed it down as far as she could, and thankfully it was no effort to hide it on the outside, as Waaen has always commented that her face was forever in a constant frown.

"Are you okay Hoa?" Just as she spoke of him, he appeared to her side. He knew everything that she was thinking and feeling, and you know what, she hated it. She didn't want him to know, she wanted _her_ to know. She waved him off, and he felt guilty and confused over whatever he could've done to make Hoa even more angry than she originally was. She lifted herself and left the room, creating a loud slam of the two large doors.

How can she deal with emotions she had no use for in the beginning? It wasn't like this in the beginning, when Hoa felt herself gradually dragging herself away from Meiling, to avoid whatever she was trying to avoid about the girl at the time. In the beginning, things were closer and without confusion. They were sisters, and that was the closest bond any one could have with one another.

"Do you love me, MeiMei?" The sentence was clearly just used as a meaningless confirmation, but the intense eye contact Meiling was giving Hoa were melting her insides, setting them on fire. The answer would be nothing on the outside, but really Hoa begged for Meiling to see.

"I love you," Nothing else, just that sentence. Meiling was satisfied and her smiled indicated that when she continued looking out the window of their kitchen, her eyes sparkling in the morning light. Just then, instead of the burning passion, was a need to cry.

"I love you too," Meiling turned back at her too, this time replacing her eye contact from before. Something more this time, and her hand slipped into hers into a hold of togetherness. Hoa guessed that was all she needed before everything broke down to something simpler. That was her confirmation. What she needed since the delicate age of fourteen years old. Finally, Hoa was allowed to cry, with only the exceptions of childhood and her war.

Maybe Hoa was bruised easier than Meiling.

* * *

><p>Yes, well. VietnamxTaiwan, inspired by I Bruise Easily by Natasha Bedingfield.<p>

_Edited 11/18/13: Some simple stylistic/grammar/flow changes._


End file.
